forceacademyfandomcom_cs-20200214-history
Mitth'raw'nuruodo
Mitth'raw'nuruoudo, zjdenodušeně Thrawn(takto je známý v jádru a mimo Chisskou Ascendenci), charismatický a geniální muž zbožňující výzvy se narodil na Csille v Chisské Ascendenci, kde také působil v Chisské Expanzivně Defenzivní Síle, kde mnohokrát prokázal své schopnosti. Poprvé se výrazně projevil při svém střetu s Vagaari, ale především Mezigalaktickou výpravou, kdy svou strategií oba soupeře jednoznačně porazil, tehdy si jej také povšimnul Darth Sidious, který jej později nechal vstoupit do imperiální armády, kde Thrawn dosáhl jako jediný ne-člověk na post Velkoadmirála. Tehdy odcestoval s flotilou do neznámých krajů galaxie, kde měl prosazovat zájmy impéria a zůstal tam až do roku 9 ABY, kdy přinesl novou naději do umírajícího impéria. Čerpajíc ze svých geniálních strategií, schopností číst soupeře a tajných projektů císaře znovu zvýšil napětí v galaxii. Ale ani jeho schopnosti nestačily na vítězství, protože byl zabit svým noghrijským osobním strážcem Rukhem, jenž se i díky zásahu Leiy Organy Solo, dozvěděl o podvodu Impéria na jeho lidu. Biografie Život mezi Chissy Narodil se mezi běžné obyvatelstvo a nastoupil svoji vojenskou kariéru, kde začal postupně získávat mnoho úspěchů, což také vedlo k jeho adopci do osmé vládnoucí rodiny, rodiny Mitth. Toto byl běžný postup, který by trval, dokud by Thrawn sloužil v chisské armádě a po svém odchodu by byl opět běžným chissem. Thrawn však svými schopnostmi přesvědčil natolik, že mu byla nabídnuta možnost trvalé pozice v rodině, nehledě na jeho příslušnosti u armády - tedy permanentní adopci, jako se to například povedlo jeho bratru Mitth'ras'safisovi. V roce 27 BBY byl Thrawn nejmladší velitel v historii Expanzivní flotily, jehož jednotky sídlili na Crustai, pohraničním světě. Thrawn tehdy zastával názor, že je potřeba aktivnějším opatřením proti pirátským Vagaariům, kteří představovali trvalou hrozbu. To však bylo v rozporu s chisským zákonem o vměšování. Právě v této době zasáhl při střetu hutta Proggy s posádkou corelliánské pašerácké lodi, jíž tvořili Jorj Car'das, Maris Ferasi a tehdy kapitán Dubrak Qennto. Zatímco loď i s huttem byla zničena, trojice corelliánů byla zajata Thrawnem, aby na jeho lodi získali jakou pozici válečných vězňů, neoficální kulturní výměny a strategických figurek. Během několika měsíců si Thrawn vytvořil přátelský vztah s Car'dasem a nelze vyloučit i možnost romantického vztahu s Ferasi. Ti dva jej taky učili basic, zatímco on je naoplátku vzdělával v chissštině a Cheunhu - obchodním jazyku minnisiatu. Thrawnovo provokativní akce vzbuzovali pozornost nejenom jeho rodiny Mitth, ale také Defenziní Hierarchie a rodiny Chaf. Podpořil to jen jeho zasáh u domovské planety Geroonů, jež byli napadeni Vagaarii. Tehdy se také zmocnil Vagaarijského projektoru gravitační studně, při bitvě však byl zraněn a jen díky zásahu Car'dase a Ferasi přežil. Po zotavení se Thrawn střetl s předsunutou jednotkou Obchodní Federace, kterou až na jednu loď zničil svou superiorní taktikou - tehdy mluvil s Kinmanem Dorianou, který mu vysvětlil, že tu čekají na Mezigalaktickou Výpravu na rozkaz Darth Sidiouse. Negativně tehdy vykreslil Jedie, jež v čele s Jorusem C'Baothem v čele expedice stáli a těž možnosti, že by výprava mohla padnout do rukou Yuuzhan Vongů tehdy známých jako cizinců z daleka. Právě to podnítilo Thrawnův zájem a ten se tedy rozhodl s výpravou setkat osobně. Diplomatické snahy s Jorusem C'Baothem o změně cesty nebo zrušení výpravy však selhaly - Thrawn tedy nalákal výpravu do konfliktu s vagaarii, jež vyústila ve smrt skoro celé posádky výpravy a drtivou porážku vagaariiů. Mezi padlými byl i Jorus C'Baoth, jenž na Thrawna zkušil použít techniku Škrcení, jež však neuspěla díky zásahu Kinmana Doriany a konečnou smrtí C'Baotha. Vše vyústilo v drama mezi chisskými aristokraty, jež nakonec snočilo skokem zbytku lodí do hyperprostoru, což byl čin rytířky Jedi Lorany Jinzler a Thrasse, Thrawn nakonec obdržel neformální důtku a proslul zničením mezigalaktické výpravy. Tehdy začala i cesta k Thrawnově postavení v budoucnosti, protože jeho schopností si všiml Darth Sidious(prostřednictvím Doriany), jež se s ním rozhodl plánovat do budoucna. Navíc Thrawn sám zinscenoval vlastní pád, kdy byl nakonec dle chisských zákonů potrestán vyhoštěním na neobydlený svět. Počátky v Impériu V roce 19 BBY našel Thrawna kapitán Voss Parck na planetoidu ve vnějším okraji. Ten pomocí primitivních nástrojů a pastí neutralizoval jednotku plukovníka Barrise a zaujal tak Vosse, který se rozhodl vzít Thrawna zpět do Impéria a představit ho císaři. Toho potěšila přítomnost muže, který zničil Mezigalaktickou výpravu a Thrawn začal sloužit v Imperiální službě, nejprve se učil od Parcka samotného, ale brzy jej předčil a začal se učit u největších mozků Imperiání armády. Během té doby, také mohutně postupoval vzhůru v hodnostech a to i přes jeho chisský původ a xenofobním názorům v Imperiální armádě. Když dosáhl velitelského postavení, tak se objevil i na několika důležitých schůzkách, ale především získal vedení jako kapitán Hvězdného destruktoru třídy Imperial I Vengeance. V roce 1.5 ABY byl Thrawn převelen na Císařovo útočiště na Naboo jako zkušeného velitele vesmírných sil. Zde měl na starosti od běžných eskort až po dalekosáhlá vyšetřování krádeží císařova majetku, či sestřelení některé z lodí, jež toto místo zásobovaly. Nakonec však toto místo opustil, aby pokračoval ve službě v Imperiálním námořnictvu. Zde byl pověřen především prozkoumáváním Neznámých Regionů, než byl v roce 3 ABY tajně jmenován velkoadmirálem, což však bylo známo pouze minimu lidí v císařově okolí, včetně Mary Jade. Vyšší vedení Rok 3 ABY byl pro Thrawna velice rušný, protože často zůstával na Coruscantu a po boku lorda Vadera a císaře Palpatina se zapojoval do mnoha politických diskuzí. Ve svůj společenský vzestup se však zasadil i sám, bez podpory politických frakcí, jež stáli za mnohými ostatními. Také se zařadil mezi malé množství těch, kteří si dovolili odporovat císařovým rozkazům - poprvé byl sice degradován a v jeho úkolu jej nahradil někdo jiný, ale po drtivé porážce imperiálních sil, Palpatine své rozhodnutí přehodnotil a začal ještě více dávat na Thrawnův výtečný úsudek. Neznámé Regiony Vzhledem k vzrůstající nenávistí mezi některými svými kolegy dospěl Thrawn a Palpatine k řešení, které hrálo do karet oběma - Thrawn dostal k dispozici destruktor Admonitor a po nasimulování své politické porážky odletěl do Neznámých Regionů, aby zde prosazoval imperiíální zákon a vypořádal se s potenciálními hrozbami. Celkový výčet jeho činů zde je neznámý, ale je jisté, že se vypořádal s pirátskými Ebruchii. Mimo likvidace potenciálních, ale i skutečných nepřátel se však věnoval i budování a verbování zdejších sil pro svoje zájmy. Výsledkem bylo vytvoření Impéria Ruky, jehož centrum bylo původně v Nirauanu a bylo založeno na rozsáhlé informační síti, kterou začal Thrawn budovat už, když dosáhl hodnosti viceadmirála. Mezi členy tohoto impéria patřilo mnoho významných osob, včetně Barona Fela či dávného Thrawnova přítele Vosse Parcka, který zde vystupoval jako admirál. Do Impéria Ruky také naverboval mnoho chissů, aby pomohli chránit před nebezpečím z Neznámých Regionů. Ve výbavě, kterou tato odnož Impéria měla nechyběly hvězdné destruktory, stromtroopeři či chišští válečnící tvořící Thrawnovu osobní stráž, Dynastii Phalanx. Tato frakce také stála za rozdrcením Ssi-ruuvského Impéria a čekala zde na další moné hrozby, Yuuzhan Vongy nevyjímaje. První návrat a podpora Impéria Z Neznámých Krajů se Thrawn poprvé vrátil, aby asistoval v tažení lorda Vadera proti organizaci Černé Slunce a princi Xizorovi, který stál v jejím čele. Zde také demostroval širokou škálu svých schopností, když se přestrojil za lovce odměn Jodo Kasta pro tajnou misi na Corellii. Po Xizorově smrti měl Thrawn získat sithský holocron od starého studenta a přítele Tybera Zanna. Vše vyústilo v Bitvě nad Caridou, kdy i přes značné ztráty tento artefakt Thrawn získal. Mimojiné také plánoval společně s lordem Vaderem Bitvu o Derra IV, která skončila úspěchem, i když Thrawn nedostal žádné oficiální uznání, tak mu lord Vader dal k dispozici Noghrie. Poté se krátce vrátil na svou hlavní misi, než jej povinnosti v centru Impéria znova přivedly nazpět, aby tentokrát čelil velkoadmirálu Demetriovi Zaarinovi. Ten se pokusil o převrat a jen díky Thrawnovi, jemuž asistoval lord Vader a Marek Steele. Po záchraně byl Thrawn pověřen stíháním rebelského velkoadmirála, tehdy mu sloužila jako vlajková loď Sceltor, s níž se mu díky technologii získané od poražených Rebelů - Magnetickému Pulsu, povedlo dostat z osidel Zaarinova Interceptoru Grappler. Později Thrawn vyvinul stíhač Missile Boat speciálně proti TIE Defenderům a Zaarinovo továrny na ně vymazal z prostoru galaxie. Následně nastoupil na jeho místo velkoadmirála a pokračoval v jeho stíhání. To trvalo několik měsíců, během nichž se Zaarinovi síly postupně tenčily, přesto jeho vlajková loď Glory zůstavala bez škrábnutí. Využil však jeho slabiny pro nové technologie a vylákal jej na maskovací zařízení pro korvetu Vorknkx, aby s ním zůčtoval jednou provždy, což se mu konečně podařilo. Po těchto eskapádách se opět vrátil do Neznámých Regionů, aby zde pokračoval v započaté práci. Finální návrat I přes císařovu a Vaderovu smrt v bitvě u Endoru se Thrawn nevrátil okamžitě, což přivedlo Impérium do zmatku a na cestu úpadku. To se stalo až v roce 8 ABY poté co v Bactových Válkách padla Ysanne Isard a ani ona tak nezastavila vzestup Nové Republiky. Tehdy byla jeho vlajkovou lodí Chimaera hvězdný destruktor třídy Imperial II, jehož kapitánem jmenoval Gilada Pellaeona a začal nejprve s několika přepadovými útoky. Později dostal k dispozici od Imperiálního Vládnoucího Koncilu plnou pravomoc a kontrolu nad Imperiální armádou. V počátku své cesty navštívil císařovo skladiště na Waylandu, kde získal několik doposud utajovaných technologií a také funkční sadu Spaartijských klonovacích válců. Získal zde také pomoc Joruuse C'Baotha, šíleného klona mistra Jedi Joruse C'Baotha, který zemřel právě po střetu s Thrawnem na palubě Mezigalaktické Výpravy. Pomocí klonovacích válců vyřešil problém s personálem, kdy nechal ve velkém klonovat své nejlepší vojáky a důstojníky, pořád mu však zůstával problém s materiálem. Nejprve se jej pokusil vyřešit krádeží velkého množství Republikových lodí z loděnice v Sluis Van. Ta byla však zmařena a skončila vyřazením značného množství Republikových lodí, přesto Thrawn dokázal následně zvýšit produkci a Imperiálních zdrojů a nakonec přecejenom získal velké množství lodí. Do jeho rukou se dostalo 178 těžkých křižníků třídy Dreadnaught, jež kdysi náležely flotile Katana. Takto vybaven začal svými vynikajícími strategickými schopnostmi zatápět Nové Republice a získával jedno vítězství za druhým. Pomocí maskovaných asteroidů způsobil blokádu Coruscantu a příbližil Imperiální síly nejblíže vítězství od smrti Palpatina. Přes jeho strategické schopnosti, posílenou armádu, zemřel v Bitvě u Bilbringi rukou svého vlastního noghrijského bodyguarda Rukha, poté co noghriové s přispěním Leiy Organy Solo zjistili, že je Thrawn využívá. Thrawnova konečná smrt Thrawn předpověděl, že deset let po své smrti se ještě jednou vrátí, aby znovu vládnul Impériu. Celé to měl pojištěné díky jednomu svému klonu, který po deset let nechával dozrát v bezpečí Impéria Ruky na tajné základně, jež se také říkalo Thrawnova Ruka. Téměř deset let po jeho smrti se v Imperiálních řadách znovu objevila postava vypadající jako velkoadmirál Thrawn. Ve skutečnosti se však nejednalo o jeho klon, ale o dvojníka jménem Flim. Toho najal moff Disra, aby zvýšil morálku Imperiálních jednotek a ještě jednou se je pokusil dostat na takovou úroveň, aby se mohl postavit Nové Republice. Třetím členem jejich triumvirátu byl major Grodin Tierce. Tuto zástěrku však tehdy již admirálu Pellaeonovi odhalil Talon Karrde se Shadou D'ukal díky informacím, jež obdržel od Jorje Car'dase. Skutečný klon byl tehdy téměř určen k dozrání v komplexu, kam byla přizvána Mara Jade, aby ji zde byla nabídnuta spolupráce Thrawnovými lidmi. V doprovodu s Lukem Skywalkerem však odhalila klonovácí zařízení s téměř dospělým klonem. Při jejich úniku však bylo klonovací zařízení zaplaveno a tedy dle všeho zničeno, zatímco Mara a Luke unikli probořenými zdmi. Charakteristika Velitelský styl Narozdíl od jiných praktik Impéria, například Vaderovo nulové tolerance chyb, Thrawn se snažil vzbudit ve svých podřízených kreativitu, než aby je prostě za chyby zabíjel. Mezi odůvodnění patřil nepříliš velký počet kvalitních důstojníků, což se projevovalo především při jeho tažení na Novou Republiku. Navíc se také nebránil návrhům a připomínkám svých vyšších důstojníků, což v běžném Imperiálním žebříčku byla věc ignorovaná a někdy mohla končit i smrtí, tím vším jenom projevoval své skvělé schopnosti vést ostatní. Všichni ho také uznávali za jeho oddanost Impériu, což však nebylo úplně jisté, protože Thrawn chtěl především nastolit řád v galaxii, i díky znalostem potenciálních nebezpečí z Neznámých Regionů a ještě dál. Nelze ani vyloučit, že mohl svým způsobem vědět o budoucím příchodu Vongů, což patřilo i k možným důvodům jeho připojení se k Impériu. K jeho nejvýznamějším schopnostem však patřila možnost přiznat si porážku a neplýtvat tak cennými zdroji, jak měli někteří jiní Imperiální důstojníci ve zvyku a hrdě čelit v prohrané bitvě až do konce. Proto také byl schopen najít i vhodný okamžik k ústupu. Technika Thrawn byl mistrem vojenských strategií, což z něj v kombinaci s jeho vysokou inteligencí dělalo jednoho z největších vojenských velitelů všech dob. Základem jeho strategií byla často znalost umění druhu, který proti němu stál nebo velel jednotkám. Věřil teorii, že na základě studia umění daného druhu může pochopit jejich uvažování, limitace, ale především odhalit tak i jejich slabiny, což mnohokrát prokázal. Proto byla taky v jeho komnatách na jeho vlajkové lodi rozsáhlá holografická sbírka umění z celé galaxie, včetně i několika skutečných kousků. Jenom jednou prý Thrawn nedokázal z umění dané rasy nalézt dostačující informace a musel tehdy sáhnout k naprosté likvidaci svého protivníka běžnějšími způsoby. Dalším důležitým prvkem jeho techniky byla schopnost všímat si drobných detailů, které když poskládal dohromady napověděli mnohem více, než z počátku jednoznačné důkazy. I proto kladl velký důraz na obrovská kvanta informací, jež mohl o soupeři získat a vyčíst z nich detaily, které později uplatnil ke svému užitku. Vrcholem pak byla jeho schopnost sestavit mnohdy komplikované, ale neuvěřitelně účinné plánym kdy si se soupeři doslova hrál jako s figurkami na šachovnici. Vždy byl totiž o krok napřed a občas i úmyslně prozrazoval některé části svých plánů, aby soupeře dostal přesně tam, kam potřeboval. Osobnost a vlastnosti Mezi nejvýraznější rysy Thrawnovo osobnosti patřila určitě zvědavost a až neuvěřitelná trpělivost, která šla ruku v ruce s vypočítavostí. Nelze však opomenout ani jeho výtečnou inteligenci a schopnost velet lidem, což jej dovedl až na vrchol mocenského žebříčku. Své přátelé a blízké vždy choval v úctě a byl ochotný jim pomoci, opakem však byli jeho nepřátelé, proto kterým postupoval s chladný až téměř vražedným postojem. Projevoval také význačný cit pro umění a kulturu jiných druhů a to nejen při plánování svých vojenských strategií. Výskyt *''Mezigalaktická Výprava'' *''Setkání v mlze'' *''Dědic Impéria'' (První výskyt) *''Temná Síla na Vzestupu'' *''Poslední Povel'' Kategorie:Muži Kategorie:Velkoadmirálové Kategorie:Chissové